


six weeks

by amuk



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution
Genre: Boredom, Broken Bones, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Injury Recovery, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25964110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: Breaking a leg was supposed to be fun. No more training, sleeping in—Kitty would finally get a break from all the ‘x-men’ things in her life. Unfortunately, she didn’t realize how boring it would be. Good thing her friends are here to help.
Relationships: Kitty Pryde & Rogue, Kitty Pryde/Kurt Wagner
Comments: 13
Kudos: 16
Collections: Marvel Trumps Hate 2019





	1. Accidents Happen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [milleniumrex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milleniumrex/gifts).



> Prompt: Kitty/Kurt, Kitty breaks a leg and Kurt tries to keep her entertained, X-men Evo
> 
> For milleniumrex, for MarvelTrumpsHate charity event! It’s been ages since I thought of X-men and evo and this gave me a good excuse to rewatch it.

Full disclosure: Kitty Pryde liked living in the Xavier Institute. Loved it even, and why not? She was away from her parents, which meant she was away from their nagging, chores, or even that disgruntled look they gave every time she wore something a little revealing. And if she missed their food or them, well, she could always pop by for a short visit and leave before it turned into an argument. Honestly, parents were only needed full time when you were a kid—a teenager needed minimal babysitting.

Sure, there were adults at the institute, professors of a variety of strictness levels who sometimes gave ridiculous tasks. Or would err too heavily on the side of punishment, though that was manageable when someone used their superpowers. Still, they didn’t breathe down Kitty’s neck and she imagined this was what being adult must be like: freedom. They got up on their own, had breakfast, school, and then afterschool was whatever.

The best part, of course, was the fact that she could hang around her friends (and boyfriend) whenever she wanted to. They lived in the same house! If she wanted a slumber party, they could have one any night of the week. If she sucked at a class, there were so many people to tutor her. Movie nights, parties, dancing—she didn’t wait till someone’s parents were gone to do this. Well, maybe for parties, but still.

Kitty Pryde had a lot to like about the Xavier Institute. A whole checklist she was running through her mind, trying to remind her way she was living in this endless boot-camp of a dorm. It was okay that she had to wake up at 6 almost every morning to go on an obstacle course. Or that her weekends were filled with fighting in the danger room.

It was all perfectly fine.

Kitty gritted her teeth as she pulled herself up the rock-climbing wall. Bullshit. That was all bullshit. This was just torture. Maybe Professor Logan was just a sadist. It’d explain why she had to go through this hell every day. She understood why they couldn’t do it after breakfast (there had been a lot of cleaning that day), but after school would have been fine. She needed her beauty rest.

“Why am I doing this?” she bemoaned, brow furrowed as she studied the wall above her. They couldn’t have a normal wall, with colourful grips to pick. No, that was too easy. Instead, they were scaling the sheer-side of a cliff and while Kitty was certain it was possible to find the tiny ledges and pull herself up, she was equally certain that this was on hard mode and only someone like Scott could do it perfectly. To make matters worse, she could feel Logan’s glare on her. No doubt he was muttering something about her taking too long. At least they had a safety harness, so she didn’t have to worry about plunging to her death.

“Because we have to?” Kurt replied wittily, hanging off a rock nearby. He grunted as he pulled himself up, his lean muscles looking like they would snap at any minute. For someone who trained every day, he had almost no muscle definition. Maybe it was related to his mutation.

Kitty loved her boyfriend, she really did. She would also throw him off this cliff if she didn’t have to deal with his jokes again. “Kurt.”

He must have heard the warning in her voice because he immediately apologized. If he weren’t currently dangling off a tiny ledge, she was certain he’d be rubbing his neck sheepishly. “Sorry, sorry. It is very annoying to do this every day.”

“Super annoying. The worst,” she complained, gritting her teeth as she pulled herself up. She had been wrong. There was nothing good about living here. Even if she had to deal with her parents, at least at home she wasn’t put through a hellish survivalist course.

“At least it’s not the danger room?” Kurt offered, his tail curling up slightly at the memory. “There’s not enough time to wash off the soot.”

“That’s only because you keep getting zapped,” Kitty replied, taking a deep breath and relaxing slightly as she just stayed where she was. Oddly enough, this wasn’t as tiring as it had been the first time around and she had to reluctantly admit that her arms were _toned_. Wait till she hit the beach this summer.

“That was just because I—” Kurt cut himself off, a mystified expression on his face. “Why am _I_ doing this?”

“We went over this already.” Kitty snorted, amused. “It’s cause Logan _sucks_.”

“No, I mean.” Kurt stopped climbing too and gestured at himself with a free hand. “I can just teleport there.”

“Oh, that’s right!” She could only blame this spectacular brain fart to the fact that it was still just 6:30 am and she wasn’t fully awake. Apparently that wasn’t a legitimate excuse to not do the training, no matter how many times she’d pleaded her case to the professors. “Hey, take me up with you.”

Kurt nodded, excited. “Yeah! We can get there in a snap—”

“Sometimes we want to surprise our enemies with our attacks and not the smell of rotten eggs,” Logan growled up at them from the ground, crossing his arms. Despite the distance, his voice rang through loud and clear. “Now you two lovebirds better start moving.”

Kurt stiffened and almost saluted before remembering where he was. Grabbing the ledge again, he shouted, “Yessir!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Kitty grumbled, rolling back her shoulders before reaching above her. Satisfied at ruining whatever little happiness he could find, Logan ambled off to search for more hearts to crush. She stuck her tongue out at his back. A childish move, sure, but that was really all she could do when her teacher was a hulking mound of muscle and swords.

“Hey, Kitty, how about we go on a date today!” Kurt suggested, already three feet above her. Fear always made him move fast.

“A date?” She raised a brow. It had taken him months to ask her out, and now he was casually asking for dates as though it was nothing. From here, she couldn’t even see how red his ears were getting.

“Yeah, that always cheers you up, right?” She didn’t have to see his face to know there was a sunny smile on it.

Now her face felt warm. Must be the exercise. “Definitely. Sure.” She had never realized how simple she was before this. He was just asking for a date and already her mood had improved. Grinning, she grabbed the ledge above her, hoisting herself up.

Or at least, trying to hoist herself up. Her harness refused to move along the line, locking her into place. “Huh?” she muttered, utterly perplexed as she looked down at her carabiner and harness. A tug on the rope didn’t fix anything.

Biting her lip, Kitty looked up. Kurt was too far away now to help. Below, Logan had already gone off to a different obstacle on their morning course. It was just her and the cliff now. Maybe she could try going down instead. Grabbing onto a small crack near her hip, she tried to lower herself.

Her harness stubbornly refused to move.

“The hell. You will fucking work,” Kitty snarled, tugging on the rope insistently now. This was idiotic. It was way to early in the morning for this sort of crap. She had to get to the top to do yet another ridiculous obstacle and only then would she have earned the right to a shower and food. And she had to get that before Jean did, because she took forever in the shower.

A stupid harness wasn’t going to get in the way of that. “You’re going to get tossed in the trash. Logan’s going to rip you to shreds.”

The rope eased and Kitty smirked. Ha, she should have known threatening to sic Logan on them would work. Even inanimate objects knew better than to cross Wolverine. Blinded by her victory, Kitty didn’t notice that her rope had eased a lot, the rope slipping through her harness as she leaned back to study the cracks above her.

It was only when she was staring at a bright blue sky instead of a grey rock that she’d realized she was falling. Flailing, she tried to grab the wall, the rope, anything, but it was too late. She plummeted to the ground, barely able to make a strangled cry for help before her feet hit the ground with a heavy thud. Somewhere inside, she felt a small snap before she stumbled backwards and fell flat on the ground.

“Fuck,” she swore, dazed.

She shouldn’t have threatened the rope.


	2. The Verdict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitty wasn’t sure if it was worth the time off if she had to listen to Scott lecture her one more time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That feeling when you’re busy preparing for moving, and you’re not even the one moving. T_T

There were very few good drivers in the Xavier institute. Logan drove recklessly, Hank couldn’t be seen, Jean could get distracted at times, and almost any other student had gotten at least one speeding ticket. It wasn’t a surprise that Scott Summers was the one driving Kitty home from the hospital. He was the smoothest driver in a very small pool.

That didn’t make her expression any less irritated as she sat in the back seat. As the self-appointed leader of them all, Scott had Opinions on things and she had no doubt the ride home would be filled with the world’s longest lecture. He looked at the rearview mirror, his lips a thin line, and she sighed internally. _Here we go._

“Kitty, it’s not safe to sit like that,” he said, training his eyes on the road once more.

Well, she had to agree with that. She wasn’t exactly sitting on his back seat so much as she was sprawled across the whole thing, her back leaning against one door, her feet gently resting against the other. Still, she had to disagree with him out of principle. “My leg is broken.” Gesturing at her right leg, entirely covered like a mummy in a white caste, she added, “I don’t want to shift it around too much.”

“That’s…true,” he admitted reluctantly. Slowly, he turned a corner, heading out of the city and toward the dorms. “But you could fly out—”

“You’re the best driver in the school,” Kitty countered immediately, crossing her arms. She smiled sweetly, buttering him up now. “You wouldn’t let little ol’ me get hurt, would you?”:

In the mirror, his reflection’s brow furrowed and she bit back a laugh at his conflicted expression. Every the boy scout, he was torn between proving her right and following the law. Finally, he sighed. “What did the doctor say?”

Kitty grimaced, remembering the verdict. “Six weeks before it comes off. Nothing strenuous until then, otherwise it’ll break again.”

“That’s it?” he asked, looking at her again in the mirror. “No other injuries?”

“Well, my butt’s bruised, but nothing major.” Kitty shrugged. “I got lucky, apparently.”

“Lucky doesn’t cover it.” His tone changed, growing stricter and she groaned. She should have realized the conversation was going too well. “Do you know why you fell?”

Despite knowing she was wrong, she hazarded a guess. “My harness got stuck?”

He immediately rejected her theory. “It got stuck because you didn’t tie a proper knot at the end of your rope. This is a basic step before you rock climb, one of the things you have to check every time.”

For the life of her, Kitty couldn’t understand why both Jean and Rogue had feelings for him. Well, maybe Jean, her lectures were equally terrible, but Rogue? And was it just her, or were they driving even slower now?

“There’s a mental checklist you must go through before you climb,” Scott droned on, oblivious to her impending despair.

Resigning herself to her fate, Kitty stared at their surroundings and prayed her ears would stop working.

-x-

“Kitty!”

Kurt’s voice was the only warning she got before her boyfriend barreled into her with the speed of a cannonball. As his fuzzy blue arms wrapped around her, she tried not to fall over backwards. It was a difficult task, considering her crutches were the only things keeping her upright, but she hadn’t trained for months in the danger room for nothing. “Woah!” she yelped, gripping her crutches tightly.

“Sorry!” He jumped off her like he’d been burned. They were lucky Scott had gone to park his car after dropping her at the front, otherwise Kurt would have teleported to the moon out of embarrassment. “Are you okay? Did I hurt you?”

Kitty giggled; there was something adorable about Kurt. How it took her so long to realize that, she had no idea—she couldn’t even understand who she’d been afraid of him at first. He was an utter goofball and a sweetheart. “It’s fine, I just have a broken leg.”

His tail curled around him as he quickly inspected her, his eyes darting from her crutches to her arms. Satisfied that there weren’t any hidden injuries, his gaze settled on her foot. A hand reached out, as though to touch it before he realized better. “Is it bad?”

“A little, the pain killers are doing their thing but it kinda...aches?” Kitty sighed, shaking her hair out of her face. “It’ll take a while before that stops, apparently.”

“I’m so sorry.” He almost hugged her again before catching himself. Instead, he clasped his hands in front of him, his head bowed. “I should have noticed and caught you.”

“Tell that to Scott,” she muttered, scrunching her nose as she remembered the lecture. When Kurt flinched, she immediately back-pedaled. “It’s fine, seriously. Shit happens.” Kitty wished she could reach out and squeeze his shoulder, but she needed both hands on her crutches or she’d be flat on the ground now. “It wasn’t your fault at all. If anything, you’re the reason I got help as fast as I did.”

Kurt looked utterly unconvinced but he nodded. “Sure.”

“Besides, I’m not complaining. It’s going to take six weeks to heal.” Kitty grinned, unable to sound disappointed by it in the least.

Not catching her drift, Kurt frowned. “That’s a long time.”

“Not nearly long enough.” Pulling out a carefully folded doctor’s note out of her pocket, she waved. “I’m exempt from all training until the cast comes off.”

“Seriously? Lucky!” Kurt stared at the letter enviously before covering his mouth. Ashamed, he mumbled, “I mean, your leg…”

“That’s what I thought too!” Kitty cut in before he could go fully into a self-pitying rant. He was sometimes too apologetic. “Though, I’m not sure if I can really rest every day. I mean, even if it’s not training, _something’s_ happening here: an attack, a killer party, Lance’s latest strange sport.”

“Oof, yeah.” He scratched his chin, wincing. After a moment, his expression brightened and he hit his fist on his open palm. “Oh, but I can teleport you away when that happens.”

“I’ll be counting on it.” Kitty winked at him before looking at her envelope again. “I can’t wait to see Logan’s face when I give him this.”

Kurt guffawed, already picturing it. “He’s going to break something.”

“I know!” she crowed, thoroughly amused. Their strictest teacher also had the world’s shortest temper. It was a short as he was. “I wonder where I should tell him, for maximum damage.”

“Maybe you should tell it to my face, pipsqueak,” a gravelly voice growled behind her.

Kitty froze. Next to her, Kurt stiffened, a complete likeness to a statue. Slowly, she turned around to find her short instructor standing behind her. His jean jacket dangled off a hand as he raised a brow. “P-professor Logan,” she stuttered, her jaw agape.

He snorted and walked away, not even bothering to read the letter. “That just means you’ll get a special training regime in six weeks. Look forward to it.”

“You’re so dead,” Kurt muttered.

Kitty wondered if it’d be worth it to break her other leg.


	3. week 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was something luxurious about waking up at 7:30am, to an empty room, with an empty bathroom, and the kitchen all to herself. Kitty hit the jackpot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m having fun writing this

There was something luxurious about waking up at 7:30am. Absolutely luxurious. Kitty wanted nothing more than to sprawl over her bed, languidly stretching before she finally rolled off. Unfortunately, her right leg was a dead weight to all of this, so she had to settle for lazily yawning and spreading her arms above her. The birds had been awake for hours, her dormmates equally so, and she had the most glorious sleep. She hadn’t even noticed when Rogue had left for training, her roommate for once not waking her up with her extensive morning prep.

For a girl who claimed that she didn’t care what others thought of her, she spent an awfully long time in front of the mirror. Kitty chuckled at the thought. Rogue was full of strange contradictions and the more she learned, the more she liked. It was strange to think that at one point they’d fought like cats and dogs.

Well, if Kitty were honest, they still fought sometimes now, but they always made up after.

It was harder than she expected, to get off the bed. Her leg felt weird, her movements even more so—her legs didn’t feel in sync, her left far too light and quick, her right too slow and heavy. Walking was a strange hop and dance. Dressing even more so. She half-wished she had Velcro pants, like the ones Spike used for his stupid “my pants ripped off!” joke. The only problem was that they were ugly. On the bright side, she was more than used to putting a little pain in for her fashion.

As she passed by a window, she caught sight of Jean and Amara running through the obstacle course, sweaty and tired. “Glad that’s not me,” she murmured, grinning as she stepped into the for-once-empty bathroom.

She’d been wrong. The best part of her broken leg wasn’t sleeping in, it was the fact that there was no rush. No one knocked on the door, asking her to get out. Kitty didn’t have to bounce impatiently on her feet, waiting for the door to open so she could rush in. Nope, the bathroom was all hers, for however long she wanted.

So was the kitchen, so was the tv—if she’d realized how good it was, she’d have broken her leg ages ago. Maybe in six weeks she could break the other one. Chewing on a piece of toast, she idly flipped through the channels. News, weather, _Say Yes to the Dress_ , _Psycho—_

“Ready to go?” Scott said, suddenly appearing behind her.

Kitty almost dropped her toast, surprised. Instinctively, she turned off the TV, flushing a bright red. “I, that—” She wasn’t even sure why she was feeling flustered. This was fine! Technically allowed! No one expected otherwise!

Yet it was one thing to relax when no one was around, and another to do it in front of her slightly sweaty housemate. Scott’s hair might be carefully combed, but his skin still had a light sheen to it from all the exercise. Noticing her stare, he cocked his head. “What’s wrong?”

He’d always been a slightly dense brick. Fighting back her embarrassment, Kitty scarfed down her toast and stood up. “N-nothing. Let’s go.”

“Alright then. I pulled my car up front, so just slip in.” Scott picked up her backpack and slung it over his shoulder. “You know, instead of a reality show, you should try watching the news.”

If Kitty could have, she would have stomped to the car.

-x-

“Hey girl!” Kitty got no other warning before a pair of slightly tanned arms wrapped around her neck, hugging her tight. Tabitha pressed her cheek against Kitty’s, her messy hair tickling her neck. As usual, her perfume was as loud as she was. “Heard you got hurt.”

“Tabitha!” Kitty laughed, leaning into her friend. She’d been getting lonely anyways, sitting in the playground as she was. Kurt had gone to get lunch and unfortunately the track team wasn’t practicing, so she couldn’t even stare at them. “Did Amara tell you?”

“Didn’t have to, I have eyes.” Tabitha let go and rested her hands on her hips. “I hear Blue is now two for two for training accidents?”

“It was my fault this time, not his.” Kitty rubbed her neck sheepishly. To be honest, the other time hadn’t been entirely his fault either—Tabitha had a little to do with it. Gesturing at her leg, she explained, “I broke my leg, so now I’ve got that ugly thing.”

“I know training sucks, but I didn’t think you’d go that far to get out.” Tabitha whistled as she saw the cast. “Damn, that’s clunky.”

“I know, right! It’s like I have snowpants or something.” Kitty rapped on the top of her cast. “It’s so thick! I don’t want to know what’ll smell like after all of this heat.”

“You’re lucky it isn’t summer, or you’d be roasting in it.” Tabitha scrunched her nose, her lips curling with disgust. “Broke my arm once, on a job, and not only was I utterly useless after, I reeked like Toad.”

“Seriously?” Kitty didn’t have to ask to know what sort of ‘job’ she was referring to. Wincing, she looked at her cast again. Tabitha had to be exaggerating, right? “It’s not _that_ bad, right? I can’t get it off for six weeks. I don’t want to deal with smell on top of everything.”

“Just spray some perfume on it.” Tabitha winked. She mimed spraying it on. “Works like a charm.”

“Eww.” Kitty glared at the offending cast, her heart sinking. Just how stinky could the thing get? She groaned. “So either I smell like Toad or a flowershop.”

“Hey, the choice is yours.” Tabitha grinned, shrugging. “I bet Logan won’t like either smell.”

“I don’t think Rogue or Kurt will like it either.” Resigning herself to her fate, she hoped they’d still hang around her after six weeks were up.

“Cheer up, it’s not that bad. You get a lot of sympathy goodies.” Tabitha crouched next to the cast, a marker in hand. She started doodling something, just out of Kitty’s sight. “People open doors for you, give you seats, sometimes even food—”

“You shouldn’t eat things strangers give you,” Kitty warned, worried about that last one. Sometimes, she was amazed Tabitha made it to high school. More often, though, she was impressed the school hadn’t burned to the ground multiple times, considering her short temper. “And what’re you drawing?”

“You’ll see!” Tabitha replied cheekily, her brow furrowed as she finished her masterpiece.

Kitty rolled her eyes. “Fine, keep your secrets.”

“I’m pretty good at that, ask anyone.” Tabitha smirked up at her. “How’re the geeks taking this? Bet Logan ain’t happy.”

“They’re like, the only bad part.” Kitty grimaced, remembering Scott’s lectures. And she had to get a ride from him for the next six weeks—her mornings were going to be so ruined. “I swear, Scott and Jean won’t shut up about it, and Logan’s just counting down the days till he can make me suffer again.”

Tabitha stood up now, laughing. “Sounds like ‘em.” Hand on her hip, she gave her a wry look. “Honestly, you should just ditch that whole scene and join me. It might not be the best place to stay, but it’s the funnest.”

There was absolutely no way Kitty was staying in that rundown house the brotherhood claimed was ‘livable’. She’d been there a handful of times, and each time she wasn’t sure how the place hadn’t been torn down. At the very least, it had to be filled with lice or something. “I’m not that desperate.”

“Yet.” Tabitha pocketed her marker and waved before waltzing away. “Lemme know if you change your mind.”

“Not happening!” Kitty laughed, watching as a garbage bin exploded.

-x-

Kitty lay on her bed, examining her cast by her tablelamp light. It was, perhaps, the first time she’d gotten to use that thing without having to cram for a test or something. Today was actually full of firsts—she finished her homework without having to rush, she had dinner on time, and hey, she saw an episode of her favourite drama on time instead of catching a rerun.

Even now, she was lying in her bed, at 11pm, and not bone-tired for once. Across the room, Rogue snored lightly as she slept, too tired from training to complain about the light. The house was utterly silent at that this time and if it weren’t for the lights-out rules, she’d have snuck around to see just how different the house was at night.

For now, she bent over her cast, running her fingers along the different signatures she’d collected. After Tabitha had signed it, the rest of her friends popped in, one after another, all ready to make a mark. The once white cast was now a collage of signatures and messages. Rogue had written her name in purple ink, with nothing else added to it, and Kitty couldn’t figure out if it was because she didn’t have anything she wanted to write, or if it was because she was too embarrassed to put anything.

_Feel better soon, Honey,_ Kurt had written in blue ink, and Kitty smiled as she pressed her fingers on the pink heart he’d drawn beside his name. It was utterly cheesy, but she liked that about Kurt.

There was a picture of a grumpy Logan next to Spike’s name, and Kitty covered her mouth to muffle her laughter. He was a terrible artist, and that only made it funnier. Logan was either a furious hedgehog or he was some new evolution of a bear. Definitely not human, at the very least.

Finally finished with all the easy to read signatures, Kitty leaned forward and strained her neck to see what was on the back of her cast. More importantly, to see what Tabitha had spent so long drawing. Biting her tongue and squinting, she could just make out the picture.

It was a dick.

Of course it was. She flopped back on her bed, and silently swore revenge.


End file.
